Disturbia
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Having one convict on the loose was bad enough for the passengers of the hunter Gratzner, now they have two. Shifter is a convict who is known for everything, killing, maiming, you name it, but what happens when she meets the most famous convict of all?
1. This isn't my first crash

Seeing the escaped convict Richard B. Riddick should have been my first clue that this flight wasn't going to go according to plan, some how, something was going to go wrong. And it did.

We were passing over a barren planet when something shot through the hull of the ship, quickly waking the crew, I could hear their panic. Cryo-sleep never fully works on me so the only thing that happens is that I am unable to move. I saw the small meteors fly through the hull and quickly kill the captain. I regained movement in my limbs and pulled the lever next to me that would release me from my boxy prison. I started to fall forward but caught myself and landed on my feet. I scanned the area to see that the two crew members who had made it out of their cryo-tubes where quickly trying to make sure we didn't crash on the planet. Shortly after I started looking around another one of the tubes opened and the mercenary Johns emerged from his. He quickly stood up and, after checking to make sure Riddick was still in his tube, he looked over at me.

"what's going on?"

i looked at him with a calm expression, "something breached the hull, the ship is going to crash into the planet below us."

He gave me a strange look, "how are you so calm about this?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "this isn't my first crash."

"who are you?"

"I thought you would already know the answer to that question, you've been chasing me for months."

Johns' expression grew angry before he pulled out his night stick, "I never thought I'd find you hiding in plain sight Shifter," he said as he looked at me.

I had short blonde hair with chunks of the front dyed different colors, my ocean blue eyes were usually rather emotionless, and he watched as I reached up and rubbed off skin-colored make-up that hid the tattoo under my right eye. "it would seem you've found me little devil but you won't have me for long."

The ship jolted and Johns was sent to the floor, I remained standing, looking down at him with a smirk, "it would seem you can't keep your balance very well dear Johns. How about we make a deal? You keep my identity secret from the others and I will willingly come with you if we get off this planet alive, no struggle or anything, just make sure I go to Butcher Bay, there is someone there I need to pay a visit to."

Johns thought about it for a moment before he nodded and grabbed the hand I offered. I pulled him up and then grabbed onto the pole nearest me as a whole side of the ship was ripped away and we saw nothing but desert outside. The ship soon came to a rest but not before Johns was thrown into a pile of shipping containers and was knocked out for a few minutes. I watched as Riddick managed to escape his cryo-tube and run off after grabbing one of Johns' guns.

Johns woke a few moments later and quickly discovered that his convict had escaped and started searching the ship for him. From the noise that shortly came after he left I assume he found him because not a moment after that the merc came back in the room dragging the large man.

"you know, one of these days, somebody's going to get hurt and it isn't going to be me" he said as he attached Riddick to a support beam. I chuckled and Johns shot me a glare, "shut your mouth or you can join him."

I didn't say a word, I just wandered off out of the room to find out who else had managed to survive the crash. Turns out there were two other women, 3 men, and 4 teenagers who had survived the crash. I smirked before walking outside and hissing at the heat and pulling out a pair of sunglasses, sliding them on to cover my sensitive blue eyes. I looked around and took a step before a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked up to see Johns, "what? Afraid I'll run off?"

"no, I just don't trust you as far as I can throw ya."

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think. and just to tell you, it might be awhile before i work on this again, i've run out of ideas and i need to watch Pitch Black again. if you have any ideas send them my way.  
~NightStalker


	2. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! I bring you news, maybe not good news for you but still news. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but if you guys want more of the story then you need to send me ideas, if people start sending me ideas then it might get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so send me ideas and there might be a new chapter in the future.

~NightStalker


End file.
